


Na początek (#121 Gra Wstępna)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Na początek (#121 Gra Wstępna)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Beginning (#121 Foreplay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67825) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



— Czego pragniesz? — Głos Charliego był lekki i złośliwy, lecz Ian czuł, jak całe jego ciało szarpnęło się w czymś, o czym tak bardzo starał się zapomnieć.   
_Nie!_ , krzyczał w myślach.   
— Czego pragniesz? — Głos stał się nagle mocniejszy i głębszy, a Ian zamknął oczy, próbując odzyskać kontrolę.   
— Och, Ian — wyszeptał Charlie, gładząc jego policzek wierzchnią stroną swojej dłoni.   
_Proszę, nie każ mi klęknąć, ponieważ to zrobię._  
— Czemu nie usiądziesz?   
Ian usiadł zawstydzająco szybko, trzymając oczy utkwione w podłodze, jak nauczył się już dawno.   
— Spójrz na mnie.   
Zrobił to natychmiast.   
— Tyle czasu zmarnowanego na grę wstępną. Ale nie martw się, naprawię to.


End file.
